bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Earthbreaker
The Crystallite Giga Drill DR-I/S "Earthbreaker" is the 6th boss of Bloons 3. It's the boss of the The Glacier zone, in the "Crystal Mining Contest!" level. General Info After the failed attack on Monkeyopolis of the Devastator, the bloons' offensive campaign failed completely and now they're attacked by the monkeys instead of the other way around! Panicked by this, Blizzado the Ice Bloon thought of a way to slow down the attack: to equip all the bloons with the super-tough Crystallite Armor! There's one problem though: the Bloons are nearly out of minerals for something like that! However, Blizzado discovered a huge Crystallite mine in the heart of The Glacier, and he instantly used all of his remaining Crystallite to build a giga drill machine to attempt to mine it up, and the Earthbreaker is born! The Monkey found out about the scheme, and now he must stop the Earthbreaker before all the bloons are made nigh-invincible! Combat Mechanics *Ammo: Unlimited *Movement: Free Movement enabled. *Default Ammo: Blast Darts (unlocked after the Remokon Mountain Range zone). *Your HP: Should be 15 by now if you've got the Soldier Armor. Attacks The Earthbreaker has 5 attacks, some of them are very dastardly, even more so considering how you must fight it IN THE TUNNEL IT'S DIGGING! *Attack 1: Duriru (Drill): Use its frontal drill complex to dig the tunnel that's also used as the battlefield. Note that it can drill in all directions, which means sometimes it'll drill upwards (or downwards) and do a roundabout, drilling in a circle and attempt to approach you from behind! Beware though, if you touch its drill while it's drilling like this, it's INSTANT DEATH! *Attack 2: Drill Missiles: If it somehow gets behind you (by drilling in circles or something), it'll shoot homing drill missiles from its right cannon. Unlike the Stinger Missiles, this missile doesn't use that kind of homing system, but instead uses smart homing, so it's much harder to trick and avoid, but you can still do it! If the missile hits you, you lose 5 HP damage. *Attack 3: Crystallite Cannon: Shoot Crystallite frag bombs from its left cannon. These bombs can explode into 8 crystallite shards that will fly forward until they hit something. Note that even if one of them get back into the gun, nothing will be done as the gun's mechanism is prepared for this and will absord the shard back. Each shard deals 2 HP damage, and the main frag bomb, if hits you directly without exploding, deals 6 HP damage. *Attack 4: Launches 3 drillbots from its back. These bots can do 2 things: **They can just home you and deals 5 HP damage when they hit you just like the Drill Missiles. However, they are quite slow **Or they can drill the tunnel and makes ice shards fall down as they do it. Each shard deals 1 HP damage **After a while, they'll explode, dealing 5 HP damage, no matter which of those 2 modes are they currently in. There's a way to predict this though. There's a small energy bar on their body if you look close enough, and it'll slowly deplete. When it reaches zero, the drillbots will be out of energy and explode. *Attack 5: Machinegun: Self-explanatory, deals 1 HP damage per bullet. *NOTE: Much like the Red Eye, it can also use multiple attacks at once, so beware! How to Deal Damage Let's get all those Blast Darts working! For those of you who don't know, the Blast Darts are darts that explode on impact, simply as that. However, the explosion is usually not strong enough to break most bosses' armor, so... you must: *You can't really destroy the Earthbreaker! You can only destroy all of its weapon and disable it! In order to do that, you must destroy these parts in this order (technically you can go for any order you want, but any order different than this one will lead you to a dead-end and force you to restart): **The Drills: Wait until you have the opportunity to be in front of it (see Attack 2), then try to trick the Drill Missiles to hit either the big drill or the small drill! For the small drill, only 1 hit and it'll stop spinning, and it'll also take you 1 Blast Dart to break the crystallite drill! However, the big drill takes 3 missiles to do that, and you'll also have to hit it 3 times after it has stopped functioning. And well, you guessed, after each time you hit it, it'll spin again and drill another tunnel to escape, thus you must redo everything 2 other times. Ugh... By the way, after you've destroyed the drills, the Earthbreaker will become immobile, and you will have to get behind it yourself to continue the fight (it's entirely possible, just use the same circle it used to get behind you to get behind it). **The Guns: The gun system has 3 HP, and in order to damage it, you must first wait until it shoots drillbots and they're in their drilling mode. As the ice shards fall, the ice will also become unstable, so if you shoot a Blast Dart to the ice above the gun system, a large piece of ice will drop, crushing the gun system and causes it to lose 1 HP! After this, the drillbots will stop drilling and go to their homing mode if they're still active, so you'll have to wait for your chance again. **The Drillbot Launchers: Try to use your skills to trick the drillbots into going back into their holes while they're in homing mode! After each hole is damaged in this manner at least once, the drillbot launcher will explode! *After all these parts are destroyed, the Earthbreaker will become disabled and worthless. Then, your reinforcements will come, and they'll completely destroy the Earthbreaker as well as mine the Crystallite up. Thus, after this boss fight, the Crystallite Darts and the Crystallite Armor, which increases your HP to 20, will be unlocked! Game Over If you fail this boss fight, the Earthbreaker will successfully get into the Crystallite mine, and the Bloons army will use all this Crystallite to make crystal armors, thus making them nigh-invincible and the monkeys can't do anything about it, thus the bloons start to attack the monkeys again. Game Over. Trivia *Its model designation, "DR-I/S", means: **The "DR" stands for DRill. **The "I/S" stands both for "Version 1 - Special" and for "Ice Sheet" or "InlandSis" (pretty much a French word for Ice Sheet), as you fight it inside The Glacier. *The next boss of the game is the Impenetrable Guardian "Frontshield", a collaboration boss! (SPOILER: It's obviously not impenetrable, but it DOES guard something impenetrable...) Meta07 (talk) 17:21, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Special Thanks to Btd456Creeper for helping with Attack 4 Mode 2's ice shards! Category:Bloons III Bosses Category:Bloons III Conceptions